Pesadillas
by Devoradoradeletras
Summary: Bueno; esta historia es mi primera en Fac Fiction, a sí que comentad y contadme qué tal lo he hecho, y animadme para que siga con más capítulos. ¡Gracias! ;
1. Odd extraño

Odd miró con timidez a la muchacha. La había visto una y mil veces, sabía que ella no lo quería, pero no podía evitar mirarla de aquel modo. Recuperó la compostura (si a su habitual comportamiento se le podía llamar así) y le dijo, carraspeando:

-¿Nos vamos, Aelita?-dijo con una voz dulce, que solo ponía cuando hablaba con ella.

La chica asintió. Salieron corriendo, ansiosos por llegar a la cafetería. Sus amigos los esperaban. Ulrich, un muchacho de pelo corto y castaño, los miraba distraídamente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Jeremy sonreía y tenía sus ojos marrones posados sobre Aelita. Yumi, una chica un año mayor y algo más alta, pasó una mano por su largo cabello corvino y les devolvió una implacable sonrisa. Aelita los saludó con la mano y se acercó a Jeremy a zancadas. Se quedó a su lado, como un cachorrillo que espera una caricia de su amo. Odd los miró, no sin cierta pena que evitó que se notara en su rostro.

-¡Vaya, veo que alguien no ha dormido bien!-exclamó Yumi, mirando a Odd.

Tenía toda la razón. Tenía unas terribles ojeras amoratadas clavadas en su rostro, sus ojos dorados habían perdido su brillo y tenía la espalda ligeramente encorvada.

-Si, no ha dormido en las últimas cuatro noches-dijo Ulrich, con la voz reseca.-Y para colmo, me ha despertado cada hora.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jeremy, preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que...-Odd agitó la cabeza. -No es nada. Nada por lo que preocuparse.

Su amigo salió corriendo, en dirección a la cafetería. Sus amigos se miraron, preocupados.

-¿Qué creéis que le pasa?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Nada, solo está cansado.

-No lo creo. Nunca había visto a Odd así. Siempre ha sido el payaso del grupo, y ahora parece que está medio muerto. Está más pálido; ¿no lo habéis notado?

-Yumi tiene razón-sentenció Aelita.-Deberíamos intentar averiguar que le pasa.

Los tres muchachos miraron a Ulrich, que suspiró.

-Vale, hablaré con él.

Odd entró en la cafetería. Tomó una bandeja, le sirvieron el menú y se sentó en la habitual mesa del grupito. Estaba agotado, las pesadillas eran cada vez más reales, y sentía como si algo le oprimiera la cabeza con una fuerza atronadora. No quería decirles nada a los demás por no preocuparles. Además; no tenía respuestas que darle. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Hacía cuatro noches había empezado a tener pesadillas terribles, pero el tema en el que se centraban era todavía más aterrador: Lyoko.

Había pasado un mes desde que, definitivamente, él y sus amigos habían apagado el súper-ordenador. Se suponía que todo se había acabado. Pero, de repente, a él le acosaban esas pesadillas. No podía evitarlas, cada vez eran más frecuentes y más largas y dolorosas. Le rondaban incluso despierto. Eran como extrañas jaquecas que le hacían ver una imagen dolorosa una y otra vez. Le había pasado en clase, en el comedor, en su cuarto... Y así una y otra vez, diez, cincuenta veces desde **ese** día. No había sido un día especial.

Era otoño, hacía fresco, y estaba solo comiendo en la cafetería. Sus amigos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, pero él no iba a renunciar a un almuerzo. En ese instante, no pudo evitar pensar en X.A.N.A. Otras muchas veces sí había tenido que hacerlo, para correr hacía la fábrica desesperado y salvar al mundo de la crueldad de ese malvado ente virtual. Pero ahora lo habían derrotado, y podían hacer lo que quisieran. Eran libres.

Cierto era que, al principio, sus vidas resultaban aburridas, en comparación con la adrenalina y la emoción que antes recorrían sus venas. Pero, finalmente, se habían acostumbrado a una vida lejos de X.A.N.A. Y pensar en ello hizo que Odd sintiera un escalofrío. Como una **chispa**.

Desde entonces, habían empezado las pesadillas.

¿Sería cosa de X.A.N.A.?

-No. X.A.N.A. está muerto.

Lo dijo en alto para convencerse a sí mismo. Pero su voz había sonado quebrada.


	2. ¿XANA?

_Bueno, esta es el segundo capítulo de mi pequeña historia. Espero que os guste, y decidme si me he excedido con la longitud, si tengo algo mal... si algo no os gusta, en general. Acepto críticas, y espero que os guste tanto o más que la primera. ¡Allá va!_

Ulrich y los demás entraron en la cafetería.

-Hola chicos, os esperaba.-se giraron, para ver a William Dumbar mirándoles directamente. Estaba de pie, apoyado en una silla. -¿Os sentáis?

Los chicos se miraron, incómodos. Ulrich le lanzó una mirada maléfica, a pesar de que todo había acabado. Seguían siendo enemigos. De otra forma.

-"_Nunca ha jugado limpio. Fuera aliado de X.A.N.A. o en el mundo real."-_se recordó.

Yumi se despidió de sus amigos con un cordial gesto de muñeca.

-Nos vemos luego.

Jeremy y Aelita la despidieron y fueron hacía su mesa, con Ulrich a rebufo, soltando un gruñido.

-No te olvides de tu cometido.-dijo Jeremy, muy serio.

-¡Vale, vale!-susurró Ulrich, no muy convencido.

Su "cometido" era, ni más ni menos, hacer cantar a Odd. A pesar de que Odd era el bufón del grupo, siempre había tenido mucho cuidado no revelar sus sentimientos (a menos de que se tratara sobre una de las novias de turno) o sus preocupaciones, para no molestar a sus amigos. Al menos, en las cosas realmente serias. Pero esta vez, querían hacerle hablar. Odd no se encontraba bien, y un problema que le hiciera daño no era saludable.

Como siempre, Jeremy y Aelita se sentaron junto a Odd, y Ulrich justo enfrente. Este no pudo evitar suspirar al ver el sitio vacío que Yumi había dejado.

-Vale, chaval, ¿qué te pasa?

Aelita miró hacía arriba, y Jeremy puso los ojos en blanco.

-"_Con tacto. Te dijimos con tacto, idiota."_-pensó Jeremy.

Pero todos sabían que Ulrich no haría caso. Él era tímido con Yumi, pero con los demás era bastante directo y atrevido, sobre todo si se trataba de un tema como ese.

Odd suspiró. Tomó otro trago de agua y se levantó de golpe.

-Nada. Necesito un poco de aire.

El muchacho salió corriendo de la cafetería, con Ulrich a rebufo, dejando su almuerzo en la mesa, a medio comer.

-¡Odd, para!

El chico no lo escuchó. Corría como si se abriera un abismo detrás de él, y tuviera que huir para salvar su vida. Pero lo que de verdad le llevaba a correr eran sus sentimientos, las angustias que recorrían su corazón y lo atormentaban desde lo más hondo de su alma. No podía contarle nada de esto a ellos. Eran sus amigos, cierto, pero también el foco de todas sus pesadillas. Pesadillas que le aterraban incluso a él. Pero no era eso lo que tenía a Odd asustado, más que en toda su vida.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que sin darse cuenta fue a parar a la boca de la alcantarilla que les abría la puerta a la fábrica.

Se agarró la cabeza entre las manos y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras una de sus pesadillas se reproducía como un disco rayado en su cerebro. Una chica de pelo corvino y grandes ojos negros, rasgados, cerrados con suavidad. Un instante después, esa misma chica, vestida con un estilizado quimono rojo, con unos abanicos de metal en sus manos, tan afilados como cuchillas.

A su lado, un samurai de pelo castaño, empuñando dos catanas que relucen bajo un sol invisible. Se encuentran en un terreno tan irreal como bello: bajo una cascada, en un precioso lago que, a pesar del hielo que lo rodeaba, estaba en calma, totalmente líquido. Los dos muchachos sonríen y lo saludan, como sus mejores amigos. Pero una sombra se acerca por detrás, sin que ellos puedan verla. Una enorme medusa, que flotaba a un par de palmos del suelo, agitando sus tentáculos continuamente, acechando a sus dos presas.

Un chico-gato, vestido completamente de morado, intenta ayudarlos. Pero no puede moverse. Sus pies no le obedecen, y ve impotente como aquel ser se acerca a sus amigos. Intenta gritar, advertirles del peligro. Pero de su garganta no sale más que un gemido ahogado. La extraña medusa los atrapa, envolviéndolos en un abrazo mortal. Intenta moverse, está desesperado. Tiene que salvarlos. Son sus amigos. Tironea de esa fuerza invisible que le impide moverse, que le atenaza. Pero no logra moverse. El tiempo pasa lento. Tan lento que, nota como cada latido de su corazón es como un puñal clavándose en él. No puede soportarlo. Grita, chilla y llora, trata de advertirles de que están en peligro. Pero no lo logra. Se sacude, se agita. Nada sirve. Y de repente, algo le duele más. Más que nada. Una **lágrima. **Una lágrima que ha caído de la mejilla de su amiga, y cae al suelo. Resuena dentro de su oído, de su mente, de su **corazón.** Está tan cerca... y él no puede hacer nada. Golpea el suelo con el puño, furioso. Necesita llorar, necesita desahogarse.

La medusa suelta a sus amigos. Se libera de esa prisión invisible, y corre hacía sus amigos. Están el el suelo. No se mueven, su corazón no late. Están **muertos.** No hace falta que nadie lo compruebe. Lo sabe. Y eso le atormenta, le hiere.

Suelta un gigantesco grito. Un grito que resuena por todo Lyoko. Y en su mente.

Odd abrió los ojos. Estaba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba. El sudor perlado recorría su pálida frente. Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron para costumbrarse a la brillante luz del sol. Estaba totalmente agotado. Se levantó a duras penas, mientras la cabeza le latía con intensidad, haciéndole sufrir más a cada segundo que pasa.

Tambaleándose, se dirigió a la tapa de la alcantarilla. Podía escuchar a Ulrich pisándole los talones. Pero en ese momento quería estar solo.

Alzó la tapa, que en ese momento le parecía que pesaba una tonelada, y la quitó de en medio. La dejó caer a un par de metros con un sonoro "plof", y descendió por los asideros de hierro, no sin antes colocarla en su sitio.

Odd miró las alcantarillas. Olían de forma horrorosa, hacía mucho que esa peste no lo inundaba. Estaban más viejas de lo que las recordaba. Iba a pie, apoyándose débilmente contra la pared. Hacía mucho que habían quitado monopatines y patinetes de las cloacas, porque ya no los iban a necesitar.

-_"¿Fue un error?"_

No. No lo era. Odd no era de esa gente tan supersticiosa, él no creía en la suerte ni en las maldiciones. Esos sueños los había creado el subconsciente. Y nadie más.

Sin darse cuenta, Odd había llegado a la salida. La que les conducía al puente de la fábrica. Dio un pequeño saltito, y se agarró con las manos al primer asidero.

-"_Vamos, Odd. Vamos, tú puedes. Ignora el cansancio."_

Se agarró al siguiente con la otra mano, y tiró para subir. Apoyó el pie en el primer paso, y siguió subiendo a una lentitud alarmante.

Quitó la tapa que bloqueaba la salida. Salió de las cloacas, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Miró a su alrededor, contrariado. Estaba en la fábrica. Tan cerca...

Colocó de nuevo la tapa y echó a andar hacía el imponente islote. No sabía que hacía allí. Pero una imagen recorrió su cerebro.

Aelita, vestida con su falda y su mono rosa, el típico que lleva en Lyoko. El suelo tiembla, se resquebraja, y finalmente, y con un grito desgarrador, Aelita cae al vacío. Odd corre hacía ella, y sus dedos rozan los de la muchacha, que le susurra:

-Ayudame...

Y Odd siente como tiembla de terror al ver a su amiga caer en el mar digital.

Abrió los ojos. Otra terrible pesadilla.

-_"Alguien me está conduciendo aquí. Quiere que venga aquí. Lo sé."_

Dio un paso hacía la fábrica, con una siniestra sonrisa.


	3. Escuchas silenciosas

_Bueno, con taaaaanto tiempo que he estado sin escribir más, supongo que habré perdido los pocos admiradores de la historia que tenía (*sigh*). ¡Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía! La verdad es, que con tanto examen y trabajo de clases, se me acabó olvidando. Hoy me he acordado por casualidad de fanfiction, me he puesto a releerme mi historia (si, si no no me acordaba) y me ha venido una continuación a la mente, a sí que… Allá va, la lea alguien, o no. _

Ulrich dio la vuelta, soltando maldiciones. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese cabeza de chorlito? ¡Eran amigos! Sin embargo, estos últimos días había notado que Odd estaba realmente distante. Casi no hablaban, y aunque Ulrich hacía todo lo posible por animarlo, no conseguía que a Odd se le escapara una triste sonrisa y, si lo hacía, era tan forzada que ni siquiera parecía real.

Jeremy y Aelita venían hacía él al galope, seguidos por la joven de cabello corvino, que posó sus ojos sobre él. Ulrich se sintió en ese momento culpable, pero no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza y todos lo entendieron.

-Me preocupa, chicos. En serio. Nunca le había visto así.-dijo Aelita, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Jeremy.

-Sí… Es verdad. Ni siquiera cuando está enfadado es capaz de estar así de callado… Sin embargo, estos días no hay quién le haga cantar.

Yumi se sentó al pie del roble. No paraba de darle vueltas a una idea, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Quizá tenga problemas familiares…-susurró. Ulrich negó con la cabeza.

-No, ese tipo de cosas… Siempre me las cuenta, igual que yo se las cuento a él. No creo que sea eso, pero… no sé, ya me creo cualquier cosa-el chico se encogió de hombros, y después lanzó una piedra lo más lejos que pudo. Se echó a reír mientras decía: -¿Sabéis? Hace mucho tiempo también cabría la posibilidad de que no fuera el verdero Odd, sino un polimorfo…

Y soltó otra sonora carcajada. Esa aclaración no tuvo el mismo efecto en sus amigos: Jeremy se puso completamente tenso, como un animal preparado para atacar, Aelita tembló ligeramente y Yumi frunció el ceño y le miró con severidad. Ulrich tragó salíva, desvió la mirada de su amiga y comentó:

-Pero eso no es posible.

-Mi padre se sacrificó para asegurarse de que así fuera. Ya estoy harta de hablar de X.A.N.A. Murió. Nosotros lo destruimos. Y se acabó.

Y mientras decía eso, la chica de pelo rosado se dio la vuelta y se puso a andar hacia la academia. Jeremy le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ulrich, y siguió a su amiga a toda prisa. Yumi suspiró, le dio un capón a Ulrich, regañándole en silencio por su falta de tacto. Ulrich se puso colorado. Yumi le rodeó el cuello con una sonrisa y siguieron a sus dos "einsteins" a través del parque.

¿Cómo iban a saber ellos que, no muy lejos de allí, alguien los escuchaba?

_Siento si este capítulo es muy cortito (que lo es), pero quiero mantener la intriga y la emoción (aunque esta vez no creo que tarde mucho en colgar el siguiente capítulo). Siento mi tardanza, de veras, e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar (hasta la siguiente época de exámenes…) _

_Gracias por leerlo. _


	4. Extraña fábrica

Odd pulsó el botón del ascensor. Una sensación de vacío le inundó cuando el ascensor se puso en marcha hasta laboratorio de Einstein. Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido metálico. Para abrir la puerta de seguridad, Odd tecleó la clave alfa numérica que tan bien se sabía. El tiempo no iba a hacer que la olvidara, por mucho tiempo que pasara.

"_¿Qué narices haces aquí, Odd?"_

El chico dio un paso adelante, mientras la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas se sucedían en su cabeza a la vez que sentía como si estuviera al borde un abismo.

Odd se acercó al súper ordenador, con pasos quedos y lentos. La pantalla estaba completamente negra, completamente silenciosa.

-¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué narices haces aquí, Odd?!

Suspirando, se acercó. Rozó la pantalla con los dedos, mientras le recorría una pequeña descarga de electricidad estática. Con una leve sonrisa, pulsó una tecla. Absolutamente nada. Solo un extraño escalofrío que no lo dejaba respirar desde que había puesto un pie en la fábrica.

Con una extraña sensación de terror mezclada con incomprensión, pulsó el botón de subida del ascensor, dispuesto a marcharse.

La puerta se abrió, entre chirridos. Esta vez fueron fuertes, tanto que la puerta se atascó, dejando un hueco debajo de la puerta en el que apenas él, tan flacucho como estaba, cabía. Extrañado, se tumbó en el suelo, y se puso a reptar para salir de la agobiante trampa mortal que era aquel ascensor atascado.

Cuando consiguió salir, dio una fuerte patada a la puerta metálica.

-¿Tanto tiempo usándote, de aquí para allá todo el día y te estropeas ahora?

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se alejaba de allí a pasos rápidos. La cabeza le empezó a arder, sintió como si algo estallara dentro de él.

"_Otra vez no…"_

Jeremy alza la mano, saludando a su amigo. Está sentado en el ordenador, con una sonrisa. Vuelve a posar su mirada sobre el teclado, mientras escribe a toda velocidad las coordenadas. "Es tu turno" dice, sin percatarse del peligro. Pero Odd lo ve. Ahí está, detrás de él. X.A.N.A. Una gran masa de humo negro, que poco a poco adquiere una cierta forma humana. Amenazante, se coloca detrás de él, con sus "manos" envolviendo su cuello. Jeremy se debate, intentando respirar. En vano.

Odd intenta acercarse, ayudarlo. Pero lo único que consigue es mover ligeramente el pie izquierdo. El resto de su cuerpo no responde. Pero no porque no pueda. No quiere. Se queda quieto, con una tétrica sonrisa, mirando a su amigo mientras poco a poco muere. No puede respirar, y suelta gemidos ahogados. Le mira a los ojos, con una mezcla de terror y tristeza. Como un "¿por qué?" silencioso, que le hace sentirse poco más que un traidor, una mierda.

Pero sigue sonriendo. X.A.N.A. le mira, y también sonríe. Odd se acerca poco a poco, hacia el humo. Y antes de que Jeremy pueda reaccionar, las manos de Odd se lanzan contra su cuello, oprimiéndolo con furia y fuerza. Jeremy trata de gritar, pero eso solo hace su agonía peor. Lentamente, Jeremy se deja caer sobre el asiento, completamente inerte. Odd, con una sonrisa, se acerca a la masa de humo negro y espeso, que con su forma humana le tiende una mano. Odd la estrecha, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de las puertas del ascensor que, rechinantes, se abren. Solo coge su mano, con una sonrisa. Y no puede sentirse mejor.

Ulrich trató de disuadir a Jim, a sabiendas que no iba a haber manera.

-¡Pero Della Robbia ha desaparecido, ¿no?!

-Sí… Bueno, ¡no…! Es decir… ¡no sé! Pero…

Los tartamudeos constantes de Ulrich no calmaban al profesor que, apartándolo de un manotazo, puso su gran mano sobre el picaporte de metal. Lo bajó y empujó la puerta, que no cedió.

-Cerrado.

Ulrich sonrió, aliviado. No quería que Delmas le echara la bronca a Odd por escaparse, porque no era justo. Simplemente, no era justo. Suficientemente mal estaba ya, y peor iba a estar tras la bronca de Jim, como para que le cayeran dos. Con una disimulada sonrisa, se escurrió por la ventana, y de un salto, buscó a Jeremy Yumi y Aelita. Los tres estaban en la puerta del edificio de administración, con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Y bien?

No hay manera de hacerle cambiar de idea. Está decidido a contárselo al Director.

Jeremy sonrió.

-Pero el Director no estaba, ¿verdad?-Ulrich captó al vuelo lo que Jeremy insinuaba.

-¡Buen trabajo, Einstein! ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?

-El sintetizador de voz. Digamos que Sisi le ha… gastado una bromita a su padre.

-¿Has ido a la fábrica?

-No… no la desinstalé de mi ordenador. Solo era un "por si acaso", ya sabéis.

-Menos mal que eres precavido. Esto podría haberle costado a Odd muy caro. Jim está como loco de aquí a unos días.-explicó la nipona, mirando a sus amigos, expectante.

-Sí, está más irascible de lo normal –confirmó Aelita. –Pero si no encontramos a Odd, el Director se acabará dando cuenta.

-¿Dónde puede estar ese cabeza de chorlito?-dijo a coro la "parejita", sonriéndose.

-La verdad, no hay tantas opciones-la chiquilla de pelo rosa sonrió.

-Sí, Aelita y yo hemos estado pensando. Cerca de esta academia, no hay muchos sitios donde estar solo. Podría estar en el campus, pero lo hemos registrado de cabo a rabo y aquí no está, ¿verdad?-asintieron.

-Pues solo hay un par de sitios cerca de aquí, lo suficientemente cerca y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos. Dos sitios que solo nosotros conocemos bien…

-¡Claro! –exclamó Yumi. –La Ermita y… y…

-¿La fábrica? ¿De verdad creéis que Odd habrá vuelto allí?-preguntó Ulrich, preocupado.

Los amigos se miraron. Echaron a correr por el parque, sabiendo a la perfección al lugar al que se dirigían. Pero no lo que allí iban a encontrar.

Aelita llegó a la alcantarilla, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Todos se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Qué pasa, Aelita?

-¡Shh!-dijo ella como respuesta. Todos se quedaron en el más absoluto silencio, sin atreverse a contradecir a su amiga. Estaba totalmente tensa, agudizando el oído y mirando en todas direcciones. Se encogió de hombros y se puso a andar, ignorando por completo la alcantarilla.

Sus amigos se miraron, incapaces de comprender lo que Aelita hacía. Les hizo un gesto con la mano, muy delicado y apenas perceptible, para que la siguieran. Y ellos, disimuladamente, echaron a andar, tratando de no posar la vista sobre la alcantarilla ni un momento.

Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante, Aelita dio media vuelta y les ofreció sentarse. Los chicos accedieron, aún sin entender el raro comportamiento de su amiga. Con una sonrisa, se recostó sobre el hombro, de Jeremy, mientras empezaba a susurrarle al oído.

Yumi la imitó, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Ulrich.

-Ulrich, sígueme el rollo… cómo si simplemente habláramos-dijo Yumi, mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro. Este, que seguía sin comprender muy bien la situación, quitó a su amiga de encima. Confiaba en Yumi. Al cien por cien.

La ayudó a levantarse tendiéndole la mano, y segundos después, empezó el combate. Yumi, que tenía unos reflejos increíblemente buenos, esquivó una patada dirigida a sus costillas con un salto hacia atrás.

Se lanzó de cabeza a por Ulrich, que la detuvo agarrándole los hombros y dándole una patada en los pies. Esto hizo que Yumi perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera al suelo, con Ulrich encima suya. Aelita seguía susurrando dulcemente al oído de Jeremy, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Jeremy, en cambio, parecía un poco tenso, pero trataba de ocultarlo soltando risillas cada vez que uno de sus amigos caía al suelo.

Aelita se despegó entonces de Jeremy, y empezó a prestar atención al combate que sus dos amigos libraban. Por ahora estaba igualado, aunque Ulrich tenía ligera ventaja. Combinaba perfectamente los golpes, tanto patadas como puñetazos. Ahora, Yumi solo esquivaba sus golpes con gran maestría, esperando el momento oportuno. Llegó cuando el sonido de una hoja, crujiendo, lo distrajo durante un segundo. Segundo que Yumi aprovechó para darle una patada lateral en plenas costillas.

Ulrich, con un gemido seco, cayó al suelo. Aceptó la mano de su amiga para ponerse en pie, ligeramente colorado. Un poco hosco, se acercó a Jeremy y le dijo:

-¿Quién crees que es el que nos espía?


	5. La lenta muerte

En la sala de máquinas, Odd examinaba con curiosidad donde la última batalla, librada por Yumi y Ulrich, se había desencadenado. Todo estaba desordenado, más de lo habitual. Normalmente, después de las peleas que tenían contra el ente diabólico, una vuelta al pasado borraba cualquier prueba. Pero esa última batalla, quizá la más dura (psicológicamente hablando), no había sido borrada. Todavía se veían quemaduras en la pared debido a los rayos que William, poseído por X.A.N.A., había lanzado contra Yumi y Urlich.

Odd acarició la pared. Un escalofrío le recorrió, sin poder explicarlo del todo. Estaba harto de esas extrañas sensaciones, sobre todo porque no sabía a que se debían.

Estaba más débil, más pálido, y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, que habían perdido todo su brillo. El brillo alegre que los caracterizaba.

-¿Quién crees que nos observaba?-repitió Ulrich, rato después, cuando ya nadie los espiaba.

-No lo sé.-respondió la pelirrosa. -Lo noté y... decidí disimular.

El grupo andaba lentamente hacia la Ermita, ya que estaban cerca, y por echar un vistazo no perdían nada.

-Más importante que quién, es por qué. Ya no tiene sentido. ¡Hace un mes que no nos escapamos como lo hacíamos antes! Entonces, ¿quién querría seguirnos solo por qué ahora vayamos al campus?

Yumi se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara, mientras Ulrich se pegaba disimuladamente a ella. Ninguno dijo nada: solo siguieron andando hacia la fábrica, con una tristeza y una preocupación que no podían explicar. Estaban preocupados por Odd, pero el hecho de que alguien siguiera sus pasos de cerca no les favorecía en absoluto. Ahora no tenían nada que ocultar... o casi.

El secreto permanecía ahí, aunque ya no fuera algo a lo que prestaran atención. Pero, como decía Yumi, ¿quién podía prestar atención a algo justo cuando deja de suceder?

Odd parpadeó un par de veces. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente, se levantó apoyándose en la pared. A duras penas se mantenía en pie. Pero el siempre había sido un orgulloso, un fantasma. Él era así. Con una sonrisa incontrolada debido a sus reflexiones, siguió caminando en silencio por la sala de máquinas.

Ya no podía negar la evidencia. Antes había decidido ignorarlo. Ahora, simplemente, no podía. Era evidente que algo pasaba, y fuera lo que fuera, lo estaba consumiendo. Por suerte para él, sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de todo. Era cierto que no dormía, y que su aspecto era peor. Y de eso era fácil percatarse. Pero lo que no sabían, ni ellos ni nadie, era que Odd había dejado de, prácticamente, vivir.

No es solo que no durmiera. Tampoco comía apenas. No prestaba atención en clase (aunque eso no era algo raro) no porque no quisiera, sino porque apenas podía. Tenía jaquecas terribles, que le impedían concentrarse en nada. A veces eran tan intensas, que por poco no se había desmayado, pero con sus chistes malos había logrado encubrirse ante Ulrich.

Y es que Odd no podía seguir tal y como lo hacía antes. Solo habían pasado cuatro días, cinco si contaba el día de hoy. Pero todo eso le consumía. Por alguna razón, que no podía entender, sus pesadillas le parecían tan reales como la vida misma. Tan reales como Lyoko.

Lyoko. Lyoko. Lyoko.

Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Odd, martilleándole sin piedad.

-¡Lyoko...!-susurró, ampliamente sorprendido. -Lyoko... -repitió. ¿Por qué no podía acordarse de qué significado tenía para él esa palabra?

Ulrich abrio la verja de la ermita. Esta cedió con un chirrido, como si le molestara. Aelita, con cierto temor, entró la primera, sin dejar de mirar a sus espaldas, muy atenta.

-Aelita, ¿estás bien? -Jeremy le agarró la mano con suavidad. Esta se soltó, y dio un paso más.

-Sí, es solo que... Me siento rara cuando entro aquí. Es como... si me mareara.

-Es normal teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasaste en esta casa-comentó el alemán, avanzando por delante de ella. -Vamos a buscar a Odd, venga. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Todo asintieron y echaron a correr hacia la casa. Se dividieron en grupos y peinaron absolutamente toda la casa, pero ni rastro de Odd. Se reunieron en el salón, ligeramente deprimidos.

-Solo nos queda un sitio chicos.

-Pensé que nunca tendríamos que volver...-dijo Yumi, agarrando el brazo de Ulrich con fuerza.

-A la fábrica.

_**Gracias a todos los que leen (o leían) este fic, sobre todo a IndiaRose31, nueva lectora (espero) aficionada. Me ha animado mucho y también me ha inspirado para seguir escribiendo, aunque lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, mi... digamos "musa" no quería colaborar. **_

_**Sigo aceptando críticas (malas y buenas) para mejorar. Prometo seguir actualizando esta historia, si no es cada semana, como mucho cada dos, intentando sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras si hace falta, y obligando a mi inspiración a colaborar. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**_


End file.
